


A tad drunk

by magicalcookie664



Series: Everything Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drunk John, Drunk Sherlock, Drunk snogging, Flirting, Johnlock - Freeform, Short, Snogging, basically they drunk, drunk, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Drunk snogging basically Mrs Hudson spies on them.Pretend I posted this on December 2nd.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Everything Johnlock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559392
Kudos: 46





	A tad drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to post this on December second oops.

They burst through the front door to 221B, giggling and swaying like idiots, two huge shit-eating grins plastered across their faces. John kicks at the door haphazardly, causing it to slam closed. His foot narrowly misses hitting the wall and he explodes into another fit of laughter, tears springing to his eyes from the effort of it all. 

"John, come on " Sherlock slurs, grabbing into John's hand and proceeding to drag him up the stairs to their section of the building. 

John wavers about on the stairs, tipping this way and that as his head spins and he sways precariously as if he's about to topple over. Only he won't; Sherlock will make sure of that. Unless he doesn't fall over himself that is. 

They reach the door to their shared apartment, finally toppling inside, landing on top of each other in a heap of doctor and detective, sprawled across the rough carpet. 

Neither of them move for a few minutes; they are quite content to lie there, limbs twisted around limbs, cheeks brushing cheeks. 

Sherlock is the first time try to get up. He manoeuvres into a sitting position, attempting to move off of John, but to no avail. He has the vague idea that he shouldn't be too loud lest he disturb Mrs Hudson or something- he's sure John had mentioned something like that this morning, or evening? He's too drunk to take much more notice of this information.

John's mind is too muddled for him to care. "Sh'lock…" he murmurs, sitting up slowly, his eyes fixing on Sherlock, pupils dilating further as soon as the visual contact is complete.

"Yuss, John?" Sherlock questions, shuffling closer to his best friend and bumping their knees together,"What is it?" His pupils are also dilated. 

John says nothing, but his eyes remain fixed on his friend, his gaze unblinking. Thoughts swirl perpetually around his brain, inebriated half sentences and glittering sections of images. They merge together, colours and feelings and scents interconnecting. His vision blurs, clears, blurs, clears and blurs again. He sways but doesn't fall over.

"John," Sherlock breathes, tilting his head to the side, his eyes glinting with both lust and excitement fuelled wonder. “Your face..” he murmurs, arching okay with his palm to stroke John’s cheek with his fingers. His tough is feathery, light and phenomenally delicate for a drunk person to perform. 

John’s eyes slide closed, soft eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. He leans into the touch, an almost inaudible sound of appreciation slipping out of his slightly parted lips. The hand on his face moves downwards, fingers dancing over his jawline, neck, sliding into his ruffled shirt. He puffs out a moan, arousal tickling in the pit of his stomach. 

Sherlock leans close to him, dispersing his hot breath all over John’s skin. He’s almost going cross eyed staring into the other man’s eyes; they are so close. 

A second flutters by, time flicking past like the pages of a book. Then-

“I want you,” John whispers, yanking Sherlock’s lips onto his using the others collar to pull them against each other. Their mouths slide together, immediately parting under the weight of the other. 

Sherlock groans, pressing himself flush against John, palms roaming the other man’s body as they kiss. His fingers slip up the hem of John’s shirt, fingers grazing the warm skin there. His eyes glitter. 

“Mmmm..” John hums, tracing his tongue song the line of the detective’s bottom lip. Every touch of Sherlock’s skin on his, brush of fingertips, stroke of palm, has his entire body burning with desire. The touches awaken him, leaving flames behind as they dance across his soil. He slips his palms into Sherlock’s messy hair, tugging on it loosely as his nerves are set alight. 

“John,” Sherlock pants, his tongue tangling with John’s.

“Sher-“ 

The door is abruptly opened, and the sound causes the two of them to jump apart, swaying drunkenly, expressions of lazy embarrassment mirrored across their faces. 

Mrs Hudson stands intel doorway, an inaudible shriek frozen on her lips. She closes her mouth in fear of looking like a goldfish and smiles fondly at her boys. “I knew it,” she mumbles, before turning on her heel and leaving them to it. 

Both Sherlock and John glance at each other for a moment before commencing snogging version 2. 


End file.
